Ini atasanku, mana atasanmu?
by akanemori
Summary: "...Dia memakai kaus kaki berbi, kebalik lagi," Suka duka kaum adam berparas hawa, Minor chara paradise.
1. minggu pertama

**Disclaimer, **karakter bukan milik saya, beserta produk di dalamnya, tapi cerita milik saya.

* * *

><p>Hentikan semua ini, Tuhan.<p>

Akaito dan Nigaito sujud di meja restoran—nggak benar-benar sujud sih, hanya membenamkan wajah di meja dengan nelangsa. Penyebab? Frustasi. Stress. Berat. Mereka tidak menyangka, Utatane dan Oliver merupakan perpaduan yang buruk—bagai malaikat dan setan. Ah, bukan malaikat, bagai suami istri yang sudah menikah tiga puluh tahun. Selalu ada kehancuran setiap mereka berdua bertemu.

Utatane Piko, sekilas terlihat seperti pemuda—jadi-jadian—yang sopan, ramah, dan berbudi pekerti. Secara teknis memang kriteria bos yang baik. Tapi tolong jangan berbicara soal naik gaji di depannya—mau dengan alasan BBM naik sampai anak ga bisa diberi makan selama tiga hari, hati Piko tidak pernah luluh untuk mengabulkan permintaan itu. intinya, Piko merupakan atasan yang pelit.

(("Utatane-san, boleh nambah gaji?" "Hah? Apa Yuuma-san? Kelinci di rumahmu mati satu?" —Yuuma, 21 tahun adalah korban nyata))

Berbeda dengan Oliver—nama marga tidak dipublikasikan—yang merupakan bawahan super nakal dan pemalas, hobinya saat bekerja—menghabiskan waktu kerja dengan tidur di kasir. Katanya, selain efisien juga hemat waktu dan tenaga. Tapi boros uang tentunya, Piko selalu memotong gajinya hingga menjadi selembaran yen saja.

(("Akaito-san, mana Oliver?" "…Tidur, bos,"))

Memang tidak heran kenapa mereka selalu bertengkar, tapi kasus kali ini sedikit berbeda dengan kasus sebelumnya,

"Nggak sudi! Dimana urat maluku jika aku melakukannya?!" suara melengking milik Oliver sekali lagi menunjukan penolakan,

"Hanya sebulan, Oliver. Sebulan." Kali ini suara Piko membalas.

"Sebulan itu bukan waktu yang singkat,"

Menghela nafas "Kalau gitu satu bulan setengah,"

"Apa anda bodoh?"

Wajah Piko masih menunjukan ke-profesionalitas, ia mengacungkan kedua jarinya, menggunakan jurus andalannya "Gaji dipotong?"

"Silahkan," Dalam hati, dua kembar ini bertepuk tangan. Oliver memang merupakan pekerja yang suka sedekah dan tidak mata duitan. Abaikan uang, yang penting melakukan kebaikan, niscaya di kehidupan selanjutnya mendapat barokah, pesan dari mamah Oliv.

"Gaji ditambah—"

"Diterima!"

Hancur sudah sosok pekerja yang suka sedekah di mata kedua kembar itu. masa depan serta harga diri Oliver tidak lebih dari beberapa lembar alat penukar tersebut.

—walau memang sih, gaji naik adalah kata-kata sakral yang hanya diucapkan Piko sekali seumur hidup.

"Baiklah, Oliv~ lihat ini~" Piko menyodorkan setelan maid—lengkap dengan bandananya tepat di depan mata Oliver.

"What the—piip—AKU TARIK KATA-KATAKU, BOS!"

Pegawai lain, yang kebetulan lewat, bertepuk tangan. Bukan pemandangan janggal jika Oliver yang memakai baju maid mengingat wajahnya yang imut—berbeda kasus jika Big Al yang memakai, tolong jangan dibayangkan. Wajah imut Piko mengerut,

"Menarik kata-kata itu bukan seorang jentelmen,"

"Yang bener _gentlemen_, bos"

"Apalah itu,"

Mikuo terbahak dan menyandarkan sikunya di kepala Piko "Piko-kun, apa kamu gak kasihan sama Oliver?" refleks, Piko menendang wajah Mikuo

"Aku kasihan sama dia, daritadi dia belum bisa duduk, jadi tolong gantikan bajunya dengan ini ya, Mikuo-san" Tersenyum bisnis, Piko menendang Mikuo dan Oliver ke pojokan—beserta satu set baju maid.

"Piko—" "Bos—"

"Baik semua, kembali bekerja, jangan menatap pojokan disana sebelum mata anda ternodai oleh hal-hal yang mengganggu,"

—Perkataan atasan itu _absolute_.

* * *

><p>Oliver merinding, rok mini yang dikenakannya mampu membuat angin sekitar menyapa paha putihnya. Ia menderita—di bilang cantik oleh rekan-rekannya.<p>

Ia menderita—hampir diperkaos Big Al.

Ia menderita—di-suit oleh bapak-bapak homo-pedo-berkedok-pelanggan.

Ia menderita—ditatap iri dengki oleh pelanggan wanita.

Sekali lagi ia menderita—menjadi maskot restoran Piko selama sebulan.

Pekerjaannya bukan di dalam restoran lagi, melainkan diluar gedung—namanya juga maskot. Dan gigitan nyamuk seakan memperparah keadaan. Demi hewan-hewan laut, pemilik KFC bahkan lebih baik memperlakukan pekerjanya—sang icon saja hanya perlu memakai kostum ayam raksasa—Utatane Piko memang seorang manusia biadab! Harus di jebloskan ke neraka jahanam!

"Sekali berpikir untuk menjebloskanku ke neraka, kamu pakai bikini, Oliver."

Oliver mati kutu, ia lupa jika sang bos berjaga disebelahnya agar ia tidak kabur—itulah kenapa ia tidak bisa pergi dari neraka berkedok restoran ini. Oliver menyesali perbuatannya dulu—mengisi formulir karyawan baru dan menyerahkannya pada Piko.

"Wah, kamu punya karyawan wanita yang baru, Utatane-san?" seorang pelanggan berkacamata merah berpapasan dengan Piko dan Oliver.

Iris Oliver memicing, ia mengenali pelanggan itu sebagai temannya sekaligus _baby-sitter_nya atasannya Piko. Piko hanya tersenyum bisnis dan mengangguk.

"Aku kira isi restoranmu hanya cowok, Utatane-san. Um.. siapa namanya?"

"Nama saya Olive—"

"Namanya Olivia,"

Oliver menatap Piko dengan tajam karena dua alasan, pertama ia seenaknya memotong kalimatnya, kedua ia juga seenaknya mengganti namanya—demi neptunus, Oliver belum tasmiyahan, emak beruban!

Merasa ditatap tajam, Piko menoleh ke arah Oliver "Ada baiknya kau ganti namamu untuk bisnis,"

"Hah? Kau hanya atasanku, bukan ibuku,"

Piko mengangguk, lalu melewati Oliver begitu saja "Lihatlah, sekarang kamu menjadi seperti karakter _anime tsundere_,"

Oliver ingin protes, tapi Piko lebih dulu menghilang di ambang pintu masuk restoran.

Fakta: Piko merupakan atasan yang tidak taat beragama.

Kata mutiara: Hati-hatilah saat mencari pekerjaan, lihat dulu atasannya seperti apa.

* * *

><p>-Tambahan-<p>

Oliver membuka lokernya,

'Semua seragammu sudah diamankan oleh pihak berwajib, jadi silahkan memakai seragam seperti kemarin.

P.S: banyak yang bilang kamu manis; baik pegawai lain atau pelanggan

Tertanda,

Piko Utatane'

Oliver meremas secarik kertas tersebut "MA—piip—KAU ATASAN AN—piip—piip—,"

* * *

><p><strong>AN:**

**Saat nonton Spongebob ide ini terlintas; gimana ya kalau squid disuruh memakai baju maid oleh mister kreb?**

**Dan nyasarnya malah di fandom ini—dimasukan sebagai setoran event minor chara lagi.**

**Akhirannya gantung? Yah, itu sebagai batas aman agar tidak menjurus ke sho-ai /ohoho/abaikan, plis.**

**Dan itu kenapa Sekihan lewat? Sebenarnya hanya pelampiasan karena SekiPiko jarang namahousou sekaligus pelampiasan karena gak bisa datang ke konsernya.**

**Tolong kirimkan komentar, saran, kritik, dan apapun pada nomor dibawah ini—ralat, maksudnya kotak di bawah ini.**


	2. minggu kedua

**Vocaloid isn't mine, **dan produk komersial di dalamnya, tapi ide cerita milik saya

**Ini atasanku, mana atasanmu?****－****part 2**

**Sebuah fanfiksi yang mengambil judul dari iklan mie terkenal****－****sebuah fiksi yang menceritakan duka kaum adam berparas hawa. **Dan, oh yeah, hanya lelucon. Bukan bashing.

* * *

><p>Sang atasan berbaju lengkap duduk dengan damai di kursi<strong>－<strong>yang seharusnya untuk para tamu sambil menyesapi teh _daarjeling _buatan koki nomor satunya, Yuuma. Dengan tenang, seakan ia tidak pernah melakukan perbuatan haram seperti pemaksaan terhadap bawahan sendiri**－**nama disamarkan**－**padahal ia bahkan lebih cantik dari bawahannya itu, tetapi dia menolak dengan alasan 'Karena aku adalah majikan'.

Seseorang, tolong ingatkan Piko kalau tempat ini adalah restoran. Bukan gerai budak.

"Menyesap teh siang, bos?"

Meletakan cangkir dan tersenyum ke sang koki "Seperti yang kau lihat Yuuma-kun,"

**－**tunggu, sebenarnya siapa yang membuat teh itu?

Piko melirik Yuuma yang jauh lebih terlihat bahagia dari hari-hari sebelumnya."Yuuma-kun,"

Membalas sapaan sang bos "Iya, bos?"

"Masih jomblo?"

Semprotan berwarna kuning yang diduga cairan pembersih terjun bebas dari tangan Yuuma dan bertemu sang pujaan hati, lantai. Dengan terbata, Yuuma menjawab "Ma-masih bos,"

Yuuma takut. Takut tiba-tiba Piko jadi om homo pedofil. Ah, kenangan buruk kembali terputar di pikiran Yuuma.

Itu semua berawal dari sang pemuda berambut jambu mencari pekerjaan. Bukan untuk uang, hanya untuk menghabiskan waktunya saja**－**daripada terpuruk karena tidak kunjung mendapat pasangan. Saat itu ia menemukan pekerjaan yang ia anggap cocok untuknya. Yaitu menjadi pelayan di tempat karaoke, siapa tahu ia bisa ketemu cewek dan mengajaknya jalan. Sekali dayung, dua tiga pulau terlampaui. Atasannya merupakan paman semacam Big Al, awalnya ia bersikap baik-baik saja, sampai sang bos tiba-tiba bertanya,

"Yuuma-san sudah punya pacar?"

"Belum, pak,"

"Kalau gitu mau pergi dengan paman? Nanti gajinya ditambah fantastis,"

"..."

Sejak saat itu Yuuma trauma berkepanjangan, bahkan ia trauma hanya sekedar melewati tempat karaoke. Tolong, Ia masih perawan nan polos. Soal nasib sang bos karaoke itu, ia sudah diringkus aparat keamanan. Kebenaran harus ditegakkan, kawan.

**－**mungkin itu juga menjadi alasan kenapa Yuuma sangat mengabdi dengan Piko saat ini, masih untung dapet atasan polos seperti Piko (dalam pikiran Yuuma tentunya, ia belum mengetahui kejamnya kenyataan).

"Tenang, aku bukan om pedofil seperti bosmu sebelumnya," kenapa Piko bisa tahu, bukan misteri lagi. Piko memang dikenal sebagai atasan yang tahu segalanya tentang puluhan bawahannya, seperti Len alergi apa, gebetan Gumiya siapa, sampai berapa jumlah celana dalam Oliver. Oke, memang sedikit seram memiliki atasan yang serba tahu.

"Memangnya kenapa, bos?"

"Pantas saja, wajahmu masih jomblo,"

Wajah jomblo itu seperti apa ya, bos?! Entah kenapa Yuuma merasa tersinggung.

"Tapi sepertinya akhir-akhir ini kamu terlihat senang, apa nemu gebetan baru?"

Yuuma tersenyum penuh arti, "Ehem, aku kira bos serba tahu, aku senang akhirnya ada pegawai wanita di restoran ini,"

"Lalu?"

"Aku gak tahu bos dapat darimana,"

Tunggu...

"Dan mengapa Oliver jarang masuk saat gadis itu ada,"

Jangan bilang...

"Tapi gadis itu manis sekali, walau bukan tipeku sih,"

Oh. Piko berdehem "Yuuma-kun," menimbulkan suasana mencekam "Jangan bilang... Kamu jatuh cinta sama Olivia?"

Hening, Yuuma menggeleng "Nggak kok, bos!" ya, kan sudah Yuuma bilang bahwa gadis itu bukan tipenya "Aku sukanya sama gadis yang dewasa kok."

Piko menyesap tehnya dengan lega, syukurlah. "Yuuma-kun, mau aku beritahu rahasia Olivia?" Piko tersenyum sok misterius.

"Boleh, jika bos berbaik hati**－**"

"Dia itu cowok,"

"Eh?!"

"Cowok tulen."

Mungkin selanjutnya Yuuma trauma jatuh cinta.

* * *

><p>Mari kita turunin view kita ke tokoh utama yang lain,<p>

"H-Hentikan!"

Tenang. Fiksi ini masih rate aman. Oliver memandang horror ke arah tiga gadis di depannya, ia menyilangkan kedua lengannya untuk melindungi diri**－**dan malah membuat ketiga gadis itu menjerit '_Kawaii_'. Ia melirik Mikuo dengan sinis di belakang ketiga gadis tersebut, dasar kawan durhaka.

"Olivia-san, ini yang terakhir deh, sekali lagi," tapi kenyataannya ini sudah yang ke tujuh kalinya.

"Lagipula Piko-san boleh-bolehin saja tuh," jangan menyebut nama setan itu, tolong.

"Kumohon..." jangan memberi tatapan itu, Oliver sangat lemah jika diberi tatapan anjing kehujanan itu apalagi jika yang ngelakuin**－**

"Baiklah, ini yang terakhir,"**－**adalah wanita. Oliver pasrah dan membiarkan Gumi, Rin, dan Luka memilih-milih baju lainnya. Iya, mereka memilih baju untuk wanita masalahnya. Tapi Oliver bersyukur mereka tidak memilihkan baju dalam wanita. Harus berapa kali ia bilang bahwa ia adalah lelaki tulen. Neraka ini berawal dari ketiga gadis itu berkunjung ke restoran milik Piko dan secara tidak sengaja berpapasan dengan Oliver. Melihat keimutan wajah Oliver, mereka meminta ijin Piko untuk memperbolehkan mereka membelikan baju maid yang cocok untuk dia. Jaga-jaga, Piko menyuruh Mikuo untuk mengikuti mereka.

Oliver adalah bagian terpenting dari restoran Piko, restoran tanpa maskot bisa jadi bahan guningan (sungguh pikiran Piko terlalu _over_).

Intinya itu, singkat kan? Hanya ikut mereka sebentar berbelanja baju setelah itu sudah, mudah kan? Setidaknya Oliver akan berlaku normal jika ia merupakan wanita sungguhan. Tapi, tidak, Oliver adalah cowok tulen. Sekali lagi, tulen.

"Heyya, Oliv, kok elu cemberut?" selesai sesi belanja dan berpamitan dengan kaum-kaum hawa, Mikuo mengayunkan tangannya di depan wajah cemberut-imut Oliver.

Masih ngambek, Oliver menatap Mikuo dengan berbisa "Elo, ninggalin di tengah neraka gitu, pengkhianat lo,"

"Ahahaha, tugasku kan ngikutin doang, ga nyelamatin,"

"..."

Sontak Mikuo menepuk bahu Oliver "Liv, kalau elu ga kuat, berhenti saja. Cari pekerjaan yang lebih menjanjikan masa depan lo," loh, bukannya elu disuruh untuk ngejagain Oliver agar ga putus kerja ya, Mik? Kok kebalik gini?

Oliver hanya menghela nafas mendengar perkataan Mikuo "Elu sendiri kenapa ga putus kerja saja, Mik?"

"Ga bisa, Piko merupakan pundi-pundi uang berhargaku soalnya,"

**－**Mikuo, 23 tahun, tercatat sebagai bawahan durhaka.

"Aku juga sama, Mik. Hanya Piko yang mau mengambilku di pinggiran kumuh kota ini, Mik**－**"

"Nah kalau gitu jangan ngeluh,"

"**－**Tapi bohong, dunia kiamat kalau dia melakukannya. Hidup tidak seindah Black Butler," tragis memang.

Oliver merupakan penggemar komik-komik seperti itu. Kadang ia berdelusi menjadi bos mafia atau pemain basket bayangan, tapi kenyataannya ia kerja sebagai tukang kasir yang merangkap menjadi maskot di sebuah restoran kecil pinggiran kali. Hidup ini sangat kejam memang. Mana sang bos sangat kejam dan semua perintahnya mutlak, Oliver dendam sejak sang bos membakar semua komiknya dengan alasan 'Ga boleh kerja sambil baca hentai' Oliver berani bersumpah ia tidak memiliki komik jahanam seperti milik Akaito.

Sejak saat itu, Oliver berusaha tidak memedulikan sang bos, eh, malah dibilang kurang fokus sampai sesponsor-sponsornya; 'Kurang fokus? minum aqua' (Apa sang bos memiliki pekerjaan gelap sebagai spg merk minuman? itu masih misteri).

* * *

><p>Sejujurnya, Oliver nggak ingin kembali ke restoran, tapi berhubung bersama Mikuo jadi, ya... "Kami kembali~" Mikuo merentangkan lengannya lebar-lebar, sontak seluruh penghuni restoran menutup hidungnya. "Mik, bau ketekmu mencemari udara bersih restoranku," Piko melihat kedatangan Mikuo dengan wajah flat.<p>

"Ayolah sobat kecilku, Piko, Apa kau tidak mau memberi salam untuk sahabatmu tercinta ini?" Mikuo merangkul Piko, membuat Piko mau tak mau menyemprot baygon ke kelek Mikuo "Najis, Mik," Mikuo tidak mengerti, padahal dia ganteng gini kok najis?

Ganteng ganteng bau sapi. bau badan bisa menjadi hal krusial bagi pria, Mikuo.

Pandangan Oliver teralihkan ketika melihat Yuuma tengah bermesraan ria dengan tali sumbu kompor, niat bunuh diri mungkin. "Lha, itu Yuuma kenapa?" Piko menoleh sebentar lalu mengalihkan perhatiannya "Sakit hati. jangan dipedulikan, nanti dikira kenal."

Seandainya kau tahu kalau penyebab Yuuma begitu adalah gendermu, Oliver.

Tapi bagaimana pun Piko termasuk atasan yang baik, ia agak gak tega ngelihat Yuuma begitu, jadi ia memutuskan untuk mendekati pemuda jangkung itu dan menendangnya pelan. "Woi, di dunia ini masih banyak wanita yang imut kok, Yum,"

"Hiks,"

"Kalau restoranku becek, kamu yang ngepel ya,"

"..."

"Hidup lu berakhir dengan cewek normal kok, Yum..."

Kok Yuuma mendadak jadi gadis kehilangan keperawanannya sih? Bahkan hiburan Piko si pembaca masa depan pun ga mempan.

"Aku shock, bos, kenapa aku bisa tertipu..."

Oh. Ok, lanjut kerja.

"Biarkan itu berlalu, Yum,"

Oliver berkedip melihat situasi sinetron di depannya. Ia gak paham sama situasi. Oliver langsung menyimpulkan mereka sedang latihan untuk tayang sinetron jam lima sore nanti. Pasti seluruh penonton di belahan dunia manapun akan terharu melihat adegan ini.

Kata mutiara: Jangan kecanduan sinetron atau iklan, berakibat fatal.

Fakta: Yuuma, pelayan berbakti. Tercatat mengalami dua trauma yang menyangkut pekerjaan.

* * *

><p><strong>Tambahan:<strong>

"Piko, tadi lu lihat tarian gue?"

"Ah, iya, tarian dangdut kan, Mik?"

Sebenarnya itu adalah tarian _tango_.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:**

**Setelah dipikir-pikir, kok pendek ya? Oke, saya memutuskan membuat chap 2 (enggak tahu yang terakhir atau bukan, akan saya lanjutin kalau nonton spongebob lagi yah) karena saya dapet inspirasi.**

**Ga tau sampai chap berapa karena ini plotless wwwww. Chap ini maunya diisi dengan deskripsian yang banyak, tapi takut reader bosen duluan, jadi percakapan yang dibanyakin.**

**Maaf seribu maaf.**

**Saya ngebut buatnya, sambil curpan (curi pandang) ke mamah, takut ketahuan.**

**besok saia TO tapi malah ngetik fic, saya telah gagal menjadi pelajar.**

**P.S: ini based dari nonton spongebob yang episode petrik behidung**


	3. minggu ketiga

**Ini atasanku, mana atasanmu?**

Persembahan dari **akanemori **untuk event **minor chara paradise**.

Meminjam sebentar karakter **vocaloid** untuk menyelesaikan proyek ini.

Iklan lewat juga **dipinjam **untuk memeriahkan suasana. Lagu keong racun bukan punya saya.

Chapter 3: minggu ketiga; pekerjaan Piko sebenarnya.

* * *

><p>Bersenandung riang, Nero mengeringkan piring satu persatu, memastikan tidak ada noda secuilpun di piring tersebut.<p>

"Sebenarnya pekerjaan sampingan bos itu apa?"

Kuping Nero bergerak, ia tidak pernah tahu bos mereka mempunyai pekerjaan sampingan. Len duduk bersila, lalu menyuruh anak buahnya－Len menjabat sebagai wakil manager, jangan tanya kenapa kedua manager restoran itu mukanya _oh so trap_ sekali－untuk melingkar dan mendiskusikan hal itu lebih lanjut.

"Kalian tahu, tadi pagi aku berpapasan dengannya. Yang mengejutkan adalah dia memakai baju tukang koran," Rinto bergidik. Semua orang disitu melihat Rinto dengan curiga, masalahnya Rinto adalah pendustanya semua pendusta.

"Aku pernah melihatnya memakai baju CEO gitu, tapi bagian seramnya..." Gumiya menggantungkan kata-katanya, untuk mencari sensasi "...dia memakai kaus kaki berbi, terbalik lagi,"

Tiba-tiba Mikuo menepuk pundak Gumiya dengan kencang "Kenapa kamu gak foto?! Cukup untuk _black mail _itu!" yang lainnya mengiyakan.

"Aku lupa, saking syoknya. Btw, siapa yang nonton Mariposa kemarin malam?"

"Aku nonton,"

"Aku lupa,"

"Lebih bagus Fairytopia daripada itu,"

－Entah kenapa mereka melenceng dari topik.

"Ini serius, semuanya," Len menepuk tangannya sekali dan bermuka garang－garang imut.

"Benar juga! Ini masalah krusial! Aku harus cepat-cepat membalaskan dendamku!" Oliver mengepalkan tinjunya. Bagaimanapun ia adalah hasil karya tidak senonoh Piko.

"T-tapi, Piko-san adalah bos yang baik," Yuuma mengangkat tangannya, semua hadirin menatapnya datar, sebagian gak tahan ingin ngucek wajahnya pakai bayclin.

"Setelah membuatmu hampir gantung diri pakai sumbu kompor, kau masih menganggapnya baik Yuuma?! Betapa langkanya manusia macam kau," Oliver yang pertama membuka suara dan secara otomatis membuat Yuuma harus menerima kenyataan pahit. Oliver belum mengetahui kebenaran.

"Ya, benar! Makhluk seperti Yuuma harus dipasang di taman safari! kita harus melindunginya!" Len mengompori, dengan wajah serius pula.

Nero senyum matahari dan memutuskan untuk bergabung dengan kawan-kawannya, "Kalau masalah pekerjaan Piko, aku pernah ngelihat satu," semua hadirin disitu melotot ke arah Nero. Seriusan tuh anak pernah ngelihat?

Nero tersenyum penuh kemenangan, posisinya sebagai sepupu Piko membuatnya besar kepala. Sudah lama sekali ia diam-diam mengambil album sejak bayinya Piko saat ia berkunjung ke rumah yang bersangkutan. Diam-diam mendekatkan diri ke almari, tarik satu album, sembunyikan di balik kaos, dan Nero telah terlabel sebagai pencuri－atau stalker.

((Tapi tanpa ia sadari, sebenarnya Piko membencinya dengan bukti; Nero tidak dianggap, Nero tidak mendapat jabatan VIP seperti wakil manager dll, dan jabatan Nero hanya sebagai tukang cuci piring－sungguh ngenes))

"TARA!" Nero menunjukan album Piko dengan sukacita "Ini asli loh," Oliver melotot. Detik berikutnya mereka saling adu jotos hanya karena rebutan nyari aib sang bos.

"Kenapa kalian semua disini?! Para pelanggan marah karena mendadak tukang kasir dan pelayan pada lenyap! Terutama kau Oliver, tugasmu kan tukang kasir," tiba-tiba Piko membuka pintu dapur dan memarahi mereka. aih mbak, cepat tua loh nanti.

"Tapi bos, sekarang kan tugasku sebagai－"

"Siapa yang bilang tugasmu hanya jadi maskot? Pekerjaanmu dobel tahu, maskot dan kasir sekaligus,"

"..." Oliver makin dendam dengan Piko.

Piko mengedarkan pandangannya, dan terhenti di sebuah buku familiar di tangan Nero, "A-aku bisa menjelaskannya Piko,"

"Nggak, aku ga butuh penjelasan,"

Mati kau, Ner. Semua bersuka cita dalam hati.

"Nero, aku..." Bulir keringat Nero turun seiring dengan langkah Piko, Apa dirinya sebagai pengagum rahasia Piko akan terkuak－oh lupakan yang tadi, itu hanya delusi sang author.

"Aku nyari ni album berabad-abad, ternyata lo udah nemuin, makasih banyak ya, Ner," fix, keluarga mereka memang sudah aneh dari sononya.

Nero ketawa garing. Gagal sudah nunjukin foto bayi Piko.

* * *

><p>Luki menutup laptopnya, semua tugas kantornya sudah selesai, dan ia berniat mengunjungi sahabat SMA-nya, Gumiya. Dengar-dengar Gumiya kerja di restoran bintang lima, jadi gak apa kan dia ditraktir? Kan sahabat－Luki, memanfaatkan status sahabat.<p>

Luki membelokan stirnya menuju restoran tempat Gumiya kerja, bagaimana ia bisa mengetik sambil mengemudi, itu masih menjadi misteri.

Gumiya, yang sedang membuang sampah langsung mengenali mobil Luki. Bagaimana nggak? Warnanya pink ngejreng gitu. "Yo, Gumiya sahabat lamaku, bagaimana kabarmu?" Luki keluar dari mobilnya dan melepas kacamata hitam, sok keren kisahnya. Gumiya pura-pura nggak kenal.

"Hei, hei, kok kamu sombong gitu? Kerjaanmu jadi apa disini?" Luki mendekati Gumiya, Gumiya ga tahan ingin nyodokin muka Luki dengan kantong sampah.

"Seperti yang kamu lihat,"

"Oh, Koki?" tebak Luki.

Gumiya menghela nafas, "Bukan ndul, tukang buang sampah,"

Jangan tanya berapa karyawan disana sampai tugas buang sampah pun ada pekerja khususnya. Piko mungkin milioner.

"Kamu tahu Gum? Sebenarnya saat SMA aku meragukan masa depanmu itu cerahuff－"

'BUKH'－_stomach shot_.

Tidak memedulikan Luki yang kesakitan seperti orang yang mau melahirkan, Gumiya sibuk membersihkan tangannya. Tuhan dengan baik hati menghadirkan makhluk seksi bernama Piko sebagai figur numpang lewat sekaligus saksi mata.

"OLIVER, CEPAT PANGGIL AMBULAN, GUMIYA NGEHAMILIN ANAK ORANG!"

"BOS! SALAH PAHAM!"

* * *

><p>Luki meneguk teh pemberian Piko, "Sudah tenang?" anggukan Luki menjawab pertanyaan Piko. "Ternyata restoran ini milikmu ya, Piko?" Luki menatap sekelilingnya,<p>

"Tunggu dulu, kalian saling kenal?" Gumiya mengerutkan dahinya, disertai anggukan dari Oliver.

"Ya, Piko ini..." Luki merangkul Piko dengan muka SKSD "...Rekanku sebagai pengantar botol susu,"

Oliver melotot, jadi pekerjaan Piko sebagai... Maaf, _milk delivery_?!

"Dan juga sebagai pengantar pizza," lanjut Luki. Oliver frustasi.

Gumiya terdiam, ia berpikir. Seorang pengantar susu seperti Luki saja dapat membeli mobil mewah dengan warna genjreng, apa kerja menjadi bawahan Piko memang tidak menjamin? Apa ia salah pilih pekerjaan?

－Ya, Gum. Itu kesalahan besarmu.

"Ah, btw, aku ga nyangka kamu kenalan sama anak buangan－ehm, maksudnya bawahanku, Luk," Piko berdehem.

Gumiya dan Luki dibesarkan di sekolah yang sama. Berbeda dengan Gumiya yang terlahir dengan otak cerdas, Luki terlahir dengan otak biasa-biasa saja, bahkan nem ujian nasionalnya paling anjlok－entah kenapa dia bisa lulus dan masuk sekolah ternama, mungkin karena namanya, Luki (lit, _Lucky._)

Saat SMA mereka membuat grup kecil bernama 'Bahagia Selalu', dengan anggota; Gumiya, Luki, SeeWoo, Kaiko, dan Dell. Kenangan-kenangan manis seperti mereka dimarahi oleh sensei mereka sampai Dell memalaki uang mereka satu-satu masih terekam jelas di kepala Gumiya.

Saat SMA Gumiya memang meragukan masa depan grup yang beranggotakan manusia-manusia bahagia itu.

"Oh, Luki, maukah kamu mengenalkanku pada gadis manis bernama Kaiko－,"

"BOS!"

Seperti yang sudah dibilang, Piko mengetahui gebetan Gumiya yang tidak lain adalah gadis manis bernama Kaiko, walau sepertinya sang gadis tidak pernah melihat ekstansinya. Merupakan sahabat sejak bayinya Luki. Saat valentine kelas tiga SMA, Gumiya pernah memberinya cokelat, dan sang gadis malah memberi coklat itu ke Luki tepat di depan Gumiya. Tepat di depan.

Bayangkan saja betapa patah hatinya Gumiya saat itu.

Saat tengah kerja, tiba-tiba saja Gumiya ditelpon Kaiko untuk pergi bersama. Betapa bahagia Gumiya saat itu, sebelum akhirnya ia tahu bahwa Kaiko hanya ingin _test drive _mobil barunya, bersama Luki lagi. Untuk kedua kalinya, Gumiya patah hati.

"Kamu harus menyatakan perasaanmu, Gum. Sebelum dia diambil orang," Piko melipat tangannya. Mudah bilang, tapi dilakukan susah mbak.

"Bos saja belum pernah jatuh cinta," Gumiya mencibir kecil. "Jangan salah, aku pernah jatuh cinta kok," Oliver syok, Piko jatuh cinta? Halo, apa dunia ini masih bernafas?

"Oh, aku lupa ada janjian dengannya. Mikuo! Jaga restoran ya! Maaf, Luki, aku harus keluar dulu," Piko menunduk sopan, Gumiya dan Oliver saling berpandangan, perintah bekerja sama terkirim hanya dengan kedipan mata－dan selanjutnya lagu '_Partners In Crime_' terputar.

* * *

><p>"Ahaha, kita melakukannya, apakah ini aman untuk masa depan?" Gumiya tertawa garing sambil merapatkan dirinya di tembok.<p>

"Setidaknya, jika aparat keamanan gak lewat," jawab Oliver singkat, ia membenarkan letak topengnya. Gumiya tertawa miris, memang sih ia penasaran dengan orang yang membuat bosnya jatuh dalam buaian yang bernama cinta, tapi bisakah mereka memakai baju yang lumayan normal?

"Aku merasa seperti superhero," senyum Gumiya lagi, ia ingat kata kakeknya, satu senyuman berpahala, semoga dengan sumbangan senyum ini semua dosanya diampuni.

"Mama lihat! Superman itu merayap di dinding!" "Sudah-sudah, ayo pergi nak."

－Cari baju yang normal donk, Liv! Jerit Gumiya dalam hati.

"Gum, lihat, target kita memasuki kedai teh," Oliver mengepalkan tinjunya, kenapa hanya karena itu ia terlihat bersemangat?

Utatane Piko, dengan santai memasuki kedai dan memesan satu teh hangat. Tidak ada yang menarik kecuali Piko yang sibuk menyeruput teh sambil memeriksa jamnya, seperti menunggu seseorang. Tak lama kemudian, seorang gadis dengan kacamata hitam memasuki kedai dan mengambil tempat duduk semeja dengan Piko.

"Hah! Itukan artis bernama IA?! Kenapa dia bisa kenal dengan bos?!" pekik Gumiya tiba-tiba, Oliver langsung menutup mulut Gumiya.

"Kau bosen hidup ya, Gum," dengan menguarkan aura hitam.

Tidak jauh dari mereka, Piko merinding. Ia barusan mendengar pekikan Gumiya, dan otomatis ia mengetahui bahwa dirinya dibuntuti. Mungkin potongan gaji bisa membuat mereka kapok. Mudahan.

"Jadi, IA-san, apa kau membawa'nya'?" senyum Piko dengan _gentle_.

"Ah, tenang saja, saya membawanya," senyum IA, selanjutnya mereka perang senyum.

Oliver terperangah, ia tidak pernah melihat bosnya se-_gentle _itu, apa bosnya memiliki hubungan gelap dengan sang artis? Apa akhirnya mereka akan menikah dan memiliki anak di Paris? Dan akan meninggalkan dirinya yang jomblo ini dengan kutu ijo bernama Gumiya?! Tidak, Oliver tidak akan membiarkan itu terjadi.

"Liver, sepertinya IA-san memberikan sesuatu pada bos,"

"Tolong sebut namaku dengan benar, aku masih sehat wal afiat,"

* * *

><p>Seseorang menarik lengan Oliver, "Kamu, kami sudah cari dari tadi, sekarang cepat isi acara!" orang dengan nama tanda tanya karena tidak lulus sensor itu dengan seenak dengkulnya menarik Oliver ke atas panggung kedai itu.<p>

Lagu keong racun terputar, wajah Oliver horror.

Piko tersenyum melihat pulpen berwarna batu rubi di genggamannya "Kau tahu IA-san? Benda ini sangat berharga bagiku, aku jatuh cinta pada pandangan perta－"

"Dasar kau, keong racun－"

Piko menyemburkan tehnya begitu mendengar suara eksotis bawahannya. Serius? Apa ini akibat karena dia suka motong gaji Oliver, jadi Oliver nyari pekerjaan sampingan? Ambil pekerjaan jangan yang haram, Liv!

Gumiya dengan tidak setia kawannya tertawa guling-guling. Oliver yang melihat makhluk hijau ini dari sudut padangannya, dengan mendayu-patah-patah mendatangi Gumiya dan menariknya ke panggung.

"Semua ini pasangan duet saya, namanya Gumi－"

"SALAH ORANG OI! SIAPA KAMUH?!"

Fakta: Piko utatane, pemilik restoran pinggiran. Kerjaannya dobel-dobel.

Kata mutiara: yang jomblo, jangan jomblo. Yang punya gebetan, cepat ditembak sebelum diledekin bos kalian ((Ini maksudnya apa?)). Jangan mempunyai wajah _trap._

* * *

><p>-tambahan-<p>

"Bos, Oliver curhat sama shower,"

Piko menghela nafas.

"Kunci pintu kamar mandinya,"

Selanjutnya terdengar suara eksotis pemuda bernama Oliver di kamar mandi. Ah, Piko duduk dengan damai dan tentram.

* * *

><p><strong>Diri ini... Semakin sulit mempertahankan rating dan ke-normalan pair nangis madesu/**

**Dan okeh, saya sangat berterima kasih pada reader yang sudah bersusah payah meng-klik tombol review, fav, dll.**

**Dan Piko reunian, hidup aka jadi tambah bermakna /STAPH/**

**Anyway, ni fic terinspirasi dari episode petrik bikin lagu.**

**Sesuai yang mbah utatane bilang, Oliver tersiksa hanya satu bulan ((suara Oliver menggema dari nun jauh disana; hanya?!)). Jadi mungkin episode selanjutnya adalah terakhir 8""DD**

**Atau mau episode sampai 6 sesuai mbah utatane bilang di segmen sebelumnya?**


End file.
